


Just Because...

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [128]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 5+1 Things, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unconventional Format, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Five times Draco denied the truth and the one time that Harry told it.Officially the smallest 5+1 you'll ever have the pleasure of reading! 💐
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Just Because...

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Way to Say I Love You prompt, no. 24. _Just because._

“ _Merlin_ , Pansy! Just because I happen to be gay doesn’t mean I have to fancy Potter!”

“Honestly. Just because Harry’s dropped by a few times! _Hardly_ proof he fancies me, Mils.”

“No. Sorry Blaise. Just because Potter and I have been to the Leaky occasionally doesn’t mean we’re dating.” 

“Gods, Mother. Please. Just because we’ve visited Paris! That’s not code for ‘official relationship'.”

“Bog off, Weasley. Just because we moving in together _doesn’t_ mean we’re engaged.”

_“Why do I want to marry you Draco? Just because I love you! You make me happier than I ever dreamt I could be.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
